Last Time
by Lisa9
Summary: Ciel mengalami kejadian aneh di sekolahnya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Disaat dirinya mulai bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, datanglah seorang guru baru yang sangat populer dan datang menemui Ciel dengan berdalih akan membantu masalah nya,, siapakah pemuda itu? Apa masalah Ciel? Silahkan dibaca fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini…


**Summary :** Ciel mengalami kejadian aneh di sekolahnya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Disaat dirinya mulai bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, datanglah seorang guru baru yang sangat populer dan datang menemui Ciel dengan berdalih akan membantu masalah nya,,

siapakah guru itu? Apa masalah Ciel? Silahkan dibaca fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini…

**Disclaimer :** Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

* * *

'_Michaelis, bisakah kau menyelidiki ini?'_

'_Peristiwa aneh lagi?'_

'_Ya, sekarang kejadiannya di sebuah sekolah'_

'_Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya'_

'_Kalau begitu hati-hati lah'_

**Chapter 1**

Pagi hari yang cerah, seorang siswa berambut kelabu tengah terduduk sendiri di pojok belakang kelasnya, matanya ia pejamkan, kedua tangannya dia letakan di kedua telinganya seakan untuk menghalanginya mendengar sesuatu

'_Tolong'_

"Diamlah" gumam siswa tersebut sembari menekan telinganya lebih erat dengan kedua tangannya

'_Tolonglah'_

"Diam!" bentak pemuda itu dengan meninggikan nada suaranya

Dengan perlahan pemuda bermata biru saphere itu, membuka matanya dan memandang seluruh isi kelas. Mulutnya menganga, napasnya terengah-engah, tangan nya mengepal dan bergetar hebat. Tidak ada satu orangpun di kelas ini, kecuali seorang gadis dengan rambut kuncir duanya yang baru saja datang dan terdiam di depan pintu kelasnya

"Ciel, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Lizzie" jawab siswa itu cepat yang langsung membuang mukanya dari hadapan gadis itu

**Ciel POV**

Sial! Suara itu datang lagi

Sudah cukup lama, aku mengalami hal aneh seperti tadi. Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu, setelah aku masuk ke _ruangan_ tersebut. Banyak teman ku yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar, malahan mereka menjauhi ku dan menganggap kalau aku ini aneh. Ya, itu mungkin karena mereka tidak mendengar suara-suara itu

"Ciel~"

Ah, gadis itu lagi. Elizabeth Middleford yang biasa disapa Lizzie, dia adalah teman masa kecilku. Sifatnya sangat periang dan menyukai hal-hal yang lucu

Kenapa dia selalu datang mengahampiriku

"Ciel, penutup matamu ganti ya?"

Penutup mata? Ah ya, aku hanya bisa melihat dengan satu mata. Sejak setahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan mobil, aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku dan mata kananku. Penabrak mobil kamipun di bebaskan dengan beralasan, kecelakaan tersebut tidak di sengaja

Sungguh tragis bukan?

Ah~ Aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama bibiku, dia adalah seorang dokter kandungan terkenal. Beliau mengadopsiku sebagai anak dan tentu saja aku menerimanya

"Ah iya. Kenapa? Apakah tidak cocok denganku?"

"Ti..tidak kok, cocok sekali"

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Kenapa dia tidak menganggap ku aneh?

KRRRRIIING!

Bel masuk berbunyi. Pasti pelajaran kali ini akan sangat membosankan

Andai waktu dapat cepat berakhir

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan guru baru"

Seisi kelaspun menjadi berisik, membicarakan seperti apa guru baru tersebut. Aku harap orang itu tidak membosankan

"Masuklah!"

**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda yang cukup tinggi dan tampan, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam melambai halus ketika dirinya melangkahkan kaki. Kulitnya pucat. Bola matanya yang berwarna merah darah langsung membuat para gadis terpana

"Perkenalkan namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Mulai hari ini aku akan mengajar sebagai guru Kimia" ucapnya dengan tenang

Tanpa waktu lama, kelaspun berubah menjadi sangat berisik. Ciel hanya menatap guru barunya itu dengan datar tanpa ekspresi apapun. Sampai ketika disamping guru barunya tersebut terdapat seorang gadis berpakaian sekolah yang berlumuran darah. Bola mata Ciel seketika membulat dan tanpa sadar dirinya bangun dari tempat duduknya

Hal tersebut membuat seisi kelas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ciel. Sang guru barupun hanya menatap Ciel dengan datar

"Ciel ada apa?" tanya Lizzie khawatir

Tidak ada jawaban. Ciel masih terpana melihat sosok gadis yang berada di samping guru baru tersebut

'_Tolonglah'_

Suara itupun muncul kembali. Gadis itupun menatap Ciel dengan wajah tak karuan. Merah, darah memenuhi wajah gadis tersebut, penuh luka. Membuat Ciel merasa mual melihat pemandangan yang memuakan tersebut

'_Tolong aku'_

Tubuh Ciel bergetar hebat, kedua tangannya langsung dia letakan di kedua telinganya. Tanpa dia sadari, Ciel berlari keluar kelas dan menambah pikiran buruk temannya kepada Ciel

Aneh

**xxxxxx**

'_Kenapa? kenapa mereka tidak melihatnya? Kenapa hanya aku?'_ gumam Ciel yang terus berlari menuju perpustakaan sekolah

Perpustakaan, salah satu tempat buat Ciel melarikan diri dari perasaan resahnya. Tempat yang dipenuhi berbagai macam buku dari berbagai dunia, membuat Ciel bisa melupakan sedikit masalahnya

Diambilnya sebuah buku sejarah dari dalam raknya dan langsung Ciel baca untuk menenangkan dirinya

**Ciel POV**

'_Ciel?'_

"Ah, Aku dimana?"

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan berisikan berbagai macam buku yang lumayan sedikit

Ruangan yang tidak asing bagiku, sepertinya aku pernah kesini

"Jangan bilang ini perpustakaan sekolah zaman dulu"

Tebakanku sepertinya benar, di dinding rak tersebut bertuliskan International High School. Ya, itu adalah sekolahku

'_Ciel?'_

"Siapa itu?"

Akupun mencoba mencari seseorang yang memanggilku

Tapi nihil

Ah, mungkin aku sedang bermimpi. Aku mencoba mencubit pipiku dengan tangan kananku. Sakit. Kenapa sakit? Ah, jadi aku tidak sedang bermimpi?

Kucoba melangkahkan kakiku mengelilingi ruangan ini. Berbeda, tentu saja berbeda karena ini zaman dulu. Ku coba melangkahkan kaki ku ke meja pengurus perpustakaan dan disana aku menemukan buku tamu dan sangat mengejutkan, aku berada di tahun 1980. Aku sekarang hidup di tahun 2010 berarti aku berada 30 tahun yang lalu

Apakah aku sedang berkhayal?

Hiks..Hiks

Suara tangisan?

Hiks..Hiks

Aku langsung mencoba mencari suara tangisan itu, yang ternyata ada di bawah meja di hadapanku. Aku pun mensejajarkan tubuhku, sehingga aku bisa melihat sesorang yang sedang menangis tersebut

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang gadis sedang menangis ketakutan, sepertinya dia sedang bersembunyi dari sesuatu. Gadis itu menatapku takut. Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"umm, kemarilah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

Gadis itu tetap saja menangis, dia menatapku dengan penuh ketakutan

'_Dia juga bilang seperti itu'_

Dia? Siapa maksudnya?

'_Dibelakangmu!'_

Aku pun langsung menolehkan wajahku kebelakang, bayangan hitam yang tengah memegang sebuah pedang telah siap menancapakan pedang tersebut ke tubuhku

**Normal POV**

Bola mata Ciel langsung menangkap sesosok pemuda berbola mata merah tengah terduduk di hadapannya

"Sudah bangun?" tanyanya yang langsung menutup sebuah buku dan langsung menatap Ciel

Ciel hanya diam, napasnya masih terengah-engah akibat mimpi yang dialaminya. Sensasi membunuh yang dia rasakan belum hilang, walaupun itu hanya mimpi. Keringat dinginpun mengalir di seluruh tubuh Ciel

"Hanya mimpi?" gumam Ciel pelan

"Ah, siapa kau?" tanya Ciel yang langsung menyadari kebaradaan seorang pemuda tampan di hadapannya

"Kau rupanya siswa yang buruk Ciel, aku guru barumu Sebastian Michaelis, ingat?" jelas pemuda tersebut

Pemuda? Ya, walaupun dia seorang guru tapi dirinya cukup muda, 18 tahun . Umur yang hanya berbeda 3 tahun dari Ciel

"Tenanglah, sebaiknya kau atur dulu napas mu. Wajahmu terlihat pucat" ucap Sebastian tenang

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Ciel ketus yang langsung meninggalkan Sebastian

"Aku bisa membantumu" ucap Sebastian tiba-tiba

Ciel terhenti, wajahnya tertunduk

"Kau tahu tentang apa yang ku lihat?" tanya Ciel ragu

"Aku tau, karena itu mau kah kau membantuku?" tanya Sebastian seraya menghampiri Ciel

Tatapan penuh rasa penasaran langsung Ciel lontarkan ke Sebastian. Pertanyaan yang sangat banyak memenuhi kepala Ciel sehingga palanya terasa sakit. Dia harap setelah bergabung bersama Sebastian membuatnya, bisa mengetahui semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya

"Baiklah" jawab Ciel

…

Chapter 1 akhirnya selesai juga :)

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Ah ya, aku baru di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya.. ^^

_See you next chapter!_

**RnR, Please?**


End file.
